


Beekeeping 101

by superlockedandloaded



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pink Panties, Pink hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockedandloaded/pseuds/superlockedandloaded





	1. Class List

Dean looked through the class list, eyes skipping over course after ridiculous-sounding course. Who the hell would want to take an entire class on fictional languages? Homework must be just watching the hell out of Star Trek and Lord of the Rings. Actually, now that he thought about it, it didn't sound too bad. He penciled it in under his list of Maybes. He flipped through the thick folder until his eyes rested on a Biology lab on beekeeping. Stings never bothered him, and they'd be outside a lot. He penciled that one in, too.

Sam knocked on the door. “I’m back. What classes have you settled on?” He asked, setting the bag of takeout on Dean’s bed and peering over his older brother’s shoulder. 

“I think I’m setting aside Calculus, Physics, and English in the Yes column...” Dean responded, grabbing the ballpoint pen. Organizing it this way, clearly designating everything with permanence, made him feel a lot better about the whole ordeal. “I hate Generals. Why do I need English?”

“Better to get it out of the way. What’s next?” Sam flipped the top of his container of salad, pouring a liberal amount of too-thick dressing onto the mess of crumbled croutons and wilted lettuce before digging in with his plastic fork.

Dean reached over and grabbed his burger from the white paper bag. He unwrapped it and took a large bite. “Damn, that’s terrible,” he mumbled through the soggy mess of bread and meat and far too much mayonnaise. He and Sam simultaneously dropped their food back in the bag.

Sam snatched the list. “History of Modern Music, Linguistics 1701, good to learn a foreign language... Beekeeping?”

“I took AP Bio in school, so I’ve got the prerequisite out of the way. I’d figure it’d be fun.”

Sam nodded. “Well, you’re going to have to pick two of these three. I don’t think the Linguistics one will fulfill any grad requirements, but it’s up to you. The timing seems feasible for any combination... Oh wait.” He peered a little closer and pulled out the campus map. “Music would be right after your Math class Monday and Wednesday, and it’s all the way on the other side, like a mile away.”

“Guess that settles that.” Dean filed everything away in the folder and looked around. “I’m still hungry.”

“Me too. You drive.” Sam tossed Dean his keys and the two marched out the door.

 

...

 

Castiel shifted a little in his seat; the amount of bleach needed for his thick head of chestnut brown hair burned his scalp quite a lot more than his brother Gabriel said it would. Damn him for never giving him proper warning for these things. “Is this supposed to sting?” he winced. His hairstylist sauntered over and lifted up the corner of the plastic cap.

“It’s not melting your hair or anything, so it’s probably fine. If you were allergic, you’d have yelled at me sooner than now.”

That didn’t make Castiel feel any better. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sensation. After what felt like an eternity, Rhonda rinsed the purplish bleach out of his hair. It wasn’t completely even, a few areas were more yellow, but she insisted that didn’t matter. She claimed it would give the color depth. Castiel was dubious, but allowed her to daub some kind of jelly around his ears and hairline and begin soaking the lightened hair with bright pink dye.

The door of the salon jingled. Castiel could hear the receptionist giggling and the sound of hard-heeled boots coming closer. Oh no...

“Look at you! You look gorgeous.” Gabriel drawled, Old Hollywood style.

“Go away.”

“And walk away from this heavenly creature? How are you doing?” His tone became more warm, inviting. Good lord, couldn’t he just keep it in his pants?

“You didn’t tell me bleach hurts.”

A bark of laughter exploded from Gabriel’s end of the room. “You don’t do anything fun when it hurts, so I figured, eh. He doesn’t need to know. What’s important is, you did it!”

“Asshole.”

Rhonda giggled and resumed layering shades of pink into Castiel’s hair.


	2. Orientation

“On your left, you’ll see some really old buildings. Moldy, dark, built in the late 1800s. Back then, about two thirds of you wouldn’t have been permitted to attend. Fun fact.”

Dean stared at the orientation guide. He was tall, blond, and wearing a shirt unbuttoned a little too far down. His bored drawl sounded British, but Dean wasn’t an expert on these things. He looked vaguely at his surroundings; it looked just like the photos on the website, only older.

 “I’m apparently obligated to remind you that my name is Dr. Balthazar McKinley, and my office is in this building, second floor, all the way on the end. My office hours are wegfjhdfngk...” He mumbled, rubbing at his mouth deliberately. “Have a lovely rest of your orientation, here’s Andy, one of our brightest, to explain the rest of this. If you’ll excuse me, there’s a nice fifteen year old Scotch burning a hole in my desk.” He turned, shoving his slender hands in his tweed pant pockets and whistling a happy melody on his way to the building.

Andy stepped forward, brushing his shoulder against Dean’s. He smelled distinctly of weed and cigarettes. “Hey, if you don’t already know, the dorms are up here. Um...” he trailed, staring into the middle distance and stopping for a moment. “Sorry, lost my train of thought, haha.”

 Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone. Everyone here is drunk, hungover, or stoned, professors included, he texted to Sam. Halfway past the library later, Sam returned the message. haha u better not join them, mom will flip

Dean smiled a little at the sentiment. He felt a little bad that he snuck out sometimes to get high with his best friend Rhonda Hurley, but his mother would probably take it personally. But hey, it’s not like it ruined his life so far - here he was at a pretty good school on partial scholarship, on his way to getting a Bachelors in Mechanical Engineering.

When he got back to the dorm room bed, he stared at the peeling white walls, the lumpy mattresses on the fragile-looking bunk bed, the three plastic hangers that somehow survived the summer. He sat on the edge of the bed and felt a pang of hurt rise up in his throat. Where the hell was Sam when he needed him?

Before he could complete the thought, a burly boy in a dark blue peacoat knocked gently on the door. “Hi,” he said, voice surprisingly soft for his intimidating size. “I’m Benny, your new roommate.”

 

...

 

“Mom, I’m fine. Mom.” Castiel groaned over the phone. His mother, Naomi Novak, was a Very Important Person in most circles, but by God, he had never heard another human being fret and fluff her feathers over anybody so damn hard, not even her small army of personal assistants. Maybe it was a mom thing.

“But darling, you know how badly I feel about missing this. This is an...”

“An important moment for me, I know." 

“I’ll make it up to you.” 

Castiel sighed quietly. He’d heard that one before.

“It’s fine, Mom. I’ll talk to you later, I’ve got to get up to my dorm.”

“Okay sweetheart. Have a good time, and don’t be afraid to call the number I gave you if anything should happen.”

“Bye.”

“Oh, and I’ve deposited some more money into your account, so you should be able to celebrate with your brother if you’d like. I can have my assistant call in reservations at a nice restaurant for you.”

“Bye.”

“Goodbye, darling.” Castiel could make out the barest hint of a wobble in her voice on that last one. He ended the call before he could have any second thoughts about prolonging the conversation.

From that point to the next morning, all he could remember was Gabriel handing him a lollipop, falling face-first in a swimming pool, and waking up on the roof of the athletic center. That and a blistering headache that followed him all the way back to his dorm at 6:00 in the morning. 


End file.
